White Fox
by bustercleel
Summary: Escaping Sabondy Archipelago, a fox pirate ends up on a famous submarine. What will happen to her ?
You have been on the Sabondy Island for a little more than a month. During this long time, you learn to know who and what location/drove must absolutely be avoided. You don't mind fighting but you don't want the Marines to arrest you. Yeah you are a pirate. To be precise a lone wolf, or should I say a lone fox, pirate.
As you were lost in the crowd, you pass by a man with a strange hat. A hat like a panther, accompagnied with a nodachi. Curious, you stare at this man. He seems to sense it and looks through the crowd to find its origin but you passed by him without any troube, your (h/c) catching his attention. You arrive at your destination shrotly after this incident : the auction. To your surprise, you see another time this particular hat but he isn't alone anymore. In the shadows, leaned against a pillar, you stare at him again. He doesn't seem to mind as his attention is only focused on the auction going on. That's it to you. In fact, he feels the same staring than in the crowd but he also knows that it come from the shadows so he can't see the owner of this stare. He don't mind it, only put a mental note to find who observe him like this, and watch the "show" before him. The white form beside him, named Bepo, intrigues you but you let it pass as a crewmate with particular taste. You don't know his name but the Straw Hat, who are not so far from you, say it loud enough to hear it. Trafalgar Law, one of the Supernova, also know as the Death Surgeon.  
Then you remember what you know about him and decide to avoid him at all cost. Someone with such a nickname can't be good news, at all. But the atmosphere around him and his looks (don't try to deny it) still catch your attention.

-Time skip to the end of the auction and the beginning of the battle, bringed by a cute polar bear-

Outside the auction house is full of marines soldiers, being a pirate you don't have an other choice but to fight. You take your daggers out and slash the closer one. Your great agility, which can't be only human, allows you to dodge and escape quite easily but your abilities were catch by the corner of the eyes of a certain captain. During your escape, some other marine surround you. You don't have the choice but to use your power to defeat them. Your hair become white and white fox ears pop out on your head, a tail also appears. One of them yells seeing you like this "It's the White Fox, take her down". "Indeed, it's me. But my bounty wouldn't be 78 millions berrys if it was so simple" you replied slashing him. You kill some other ones before outrunning them. When you are alone, you completely shift to a white fox to be easier for your escape. Your white form is the more agile. You must absolutely leave this island now the Marines know you are here. And so, arriving at the drove you go on the first ship to hide in it, or should I say the yellow submarine and not a ship. Inside, you became a normal fox because white is more eye catchy than red when you want to hide and is also the quickiest one. Some time after, you hear a captain yells order to some people named Sachi and Penguin in order to leave the Sabondy Archipelago.  
You don't move from your corner and are hidden. You just want to know which crew it is. Pirate most likely. A flash of white intrigues you. White with black spot. The smell reminds you of one of the pirate you saw at the auction.  
"Shit, I remember this smell. Trafalgar Law ! Why must I be on the ship I absolutely don't want to be? " you think.  
Behind him is something white and orange. A polar bear. /i Wait ! A polar bear ?! Who excuse himself like every three seconds ? i/ The strange crewmate was a polar bear and a talking one none the less. Strangely it appeases you a bit.  
After this revelation and the little duet disappeared, your stomach wake up. You would need to steal some things to eat and not be discover from a dangerous heartless pirate. It will be difficult but who don't like the excitement of danger when you are a pirate ? ^^ To not take too much risks, you do it at night even if you know it is likely night when everody is quiet.

\- After a few days, in the kitchen -  
"Hey Penguin. You are eating too much! There is almost no food left until the next island!" claims a Sachi quite angry "No way. And why me and not Bepo or you by the way ?" replies Penguin A little I'm sorry can be heard if you pay attention but the rempage between the two guys mask it totally.  
'It seems we have a visitor' think a certain captain layed on a chair with his eyes shadowed by his hat although all of his crew seem to ignore his presence. 'Let the chase begin' smirking he left the room.

You are still in your fox form as you walk quietly around the submarine. You only shift completely back to your human form before the provisions in order to stole it and eat it. But this time, someone is here and you don't notice him. Your victory of the past few days has left you careless. He is in the shadow, observing you like a predator for its prey. Finally your fox senses bring back you to a state of wariness and you spot him. When you turn yourself, you can see the feature of the famous death surgeon quite closely. A grin on his face, his eyes are hidden by his hat.  
'Shit. I was caught. And as I heard we are 2 or 3 days away from an island. Why couldn't I smell him like the other times? i/ you wonder, staring at him.  
"Hi Kitten. So you are the one who stole from us?" he finally spoke. Noticing your hair color which was the same than the flash he saw at the Sabondy Archipelago both in the streets and during the fight at the auction house, he is happily surprised.  
"Don't you dare call me 'Kitten' another time?" you threaten him. Being a fox, you didn't like when you are compared to a cat.  
"Fine but how should I call you then?"  
"..." glaring at this strange man you don't know if you should really say it "I don't have all the time, kitten."  
You throw one of your daggers at him, which he dodge. "Tch. Don't I just tell you to not call me like that?! My name is (Y/N)." you hiss. You hear something coming and also throw a dagger to it. A scared and surprised I'm sorry is left out. Seeing the polar bear, you let down the tension. After all, he is quite cute and seems so fluffy. You can't resist and be angry at such a fur ball. The said fur ball quit the room after a glance to his captain who want to be alone with you. After all, a cute white bear next to him make him less scary.  
"So, (Y/N)-nya. Why are you in my submarine ?" he asks closing the gap between you, his nodachi on his left shoulder "Guess, my dear surgeon." You tease back in order to hide your growing tension and fear. As he starts to approach once again and begins to unlash his sword, you replie. "I wanted to escape the Marines and this damn island. Happy ?"  
"And why couldn't I find you earlier ?"  
'Crap. Did he just say earlier ? So he knew about my existense ?' You stare at him to watch his mouvements. You absolutely don't want to tell him about your Devil Fruit user ability. You don't know what he is capable of. At this moment, a loud "Captain" is heard through the kitchen. Both of you turn around to see from who this noise comes. This become your chance to escape as Law doesn't watch you anymore. You quickly disappear just before the newcomer enters and shift back to your fox form after assuring you nobody is around.  
"Captain ! Sorry, did I bother you ?"  
Law glances back only to constate your disappearence.  
"It's nothing. What is the matter ?" 'Let the chase continue (Y/N)' smirking, he left the kitchen.

You wake up and see two face observing you at like 15 cm from your form.  
"What is it ?" asks the first one with a hat where Penguin is written.  
"A fox, baka" replies the other one.  
You profite of their inattention to jump above them and run in the other direction but they keep chasing you. Bepo appears before you and with your speed and your red form, you will collide in him so you shift to your white form, more agile. The two of them are dumbfound with your tranformation but they don't stop. You avoid the bear who mutters his favorite sentence and is passed by Penguin and Sachi. The yelling of Catch it and Stop it can be heard in all the submarine and of course the captain hears them too.  
The smell in the room you are going straight at is the one of the surgeon of death. You don't want to go there but you can't stop either because of the two chasing you. You don't want to see this man whose presence yesterday caught you off guards but was also so hypnotising. As soon as you three enter the room, this captain activate his abilities. You only catch the word Shambles and you are in his arms staring at his eyes.  
"A fox, hum, (Y/N)-nya ?" he murmurs to you. He then give his attention to his crewmates. "Is this the cause of all this ruckus ?" "Yes, captain" "But why is a fox onboard ?" inquires Sachi "This is our little thief. (Y/N)-ya."  
You huff and debate in order to free yourself but he don't let you do that.  
"How do you know that it's the thief and its name ?" "Why can it change its colors ?" The question burst out all together. "Why don't ask it ? Can't you answer (Y/N)-ya ?" All the eyes are now on you. It's not like you have a choice after all and maybe it can become a chance. Sighing, you stare at Law to make him understand that you will do it and that he needs to put you down but he keeps you in his arms. 'So I am going to do my transformation here. Darn it. There is so little place' as you think, you shift to your white half animal form. In a close holding with Law, you stare at his eyes and his cocky grin. 'I need to admit it. He is quite my type but his eyes are becoming a little bit uncomfortable. Am I becoming shy or what ?' Taking a step back, you exclaim "My name is (Y/N) and I have eaten the Inu Inu no Mi model Fox" as you change in the red half form. "I am also know as the White Foo-x" you could'nt finish your sentence as Penguin and Sachi had jump on you exclaiming "A fox girl" "It's so cool !" They are soon rejoign by Bepo. Now Trafalgar Law can't see you anymore. All of sudden, you are again a fox and this become your chance to escape and hide from this crew.  
"Where is she ?" asks the white bear.  
"Ack ! She escapes again !" yell Penguin and Sachi together.

"I just hope this time they won't find me until I can disembark." sitting in a corner as a fox woman, you process about all that happened since your first encounter with Law on the Shabondy Island.  
"Found you kitten" a low chuckle escaping the surgeon's lips "First I am not a cat but a fox and second ny name is (Y/N) as I already told you"  
"Halahala. Don't be so mad" he approachs you and pats your hair between your red ears. As it embarrass you, you turn your head but can't block an light blush to appear on your cheeks. 'Cute' he thinks and turning your chin with his index, he made a crazy proposition to you "I want you to be a part of my crew"  
"What ? Why ? Are you crazy ?"  
"You have the choice. It's either that or I cut you in small cubes. After all, you are still a thief, Miss White Fox-nya and don't forget : I have not the nickname of Death Surgeon for nothing" he grins.  
"Fine. You win. It's not like I will be the only strange animal here."  
"Perfect" He leans and kiss you, taking you aback but you quickly get ripped of your surprise and kiss him back. "Welcome aboard"  
Maybe you were going to enjoy this crew and their intimidating but damn too hot captain. 


End file.
